Donquixote Family's Kids!!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Child-like characters will get an extra boost! | Experience1 = 509 | Beli1 = 3052 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Donquixote Family's Kids!! | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Child-like characters will get an extra boost! | Experience2 = 2490 | Beli2 = 9225 | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Donquixote Family's Kids!! | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Child-like characters will get an extra boost! | Experience3 = 2335 | Beli3 = 14690 | Title3 = Maid | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Donquixote Family's Kids!! | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Child-like characters will get an extra boost! | Experience4 = 5556 | Beli4 = 22244 | Title4 = Dasuyan | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates Links need updating, remove this sentence when they are correct *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Donquixote Family's Kids!! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Recommended Sockets Coming soon. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Coming soon. Add to the walkthrough: Do NOT atemp to charge specials in the Buffalo fight. He will paralize your crew for 2 turns after turn 3. Confirmed: Baby 5 will begin by doing 10k damage. She can give all your units matching slots, claiming you need her after eliminating all her support units (needs confirmation). grunts | 6Tips = Take out the grunts in the back first and then focus on Buffalo. | 6Boss = Buffalo Member of Donquixote Family | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Pre-emptively paralyses your whole crew for one turn. Cannon Grunts attack for 5590 HP on a 1-2 to 1 turn cool down. Buffalo attacks for ~7400 HP on a 1 into a 2 turn cool down | 7Image = | 7Enemies = Baby 5 Donquixote Family Member, some and snake girls. | 7Tips = Take out the grunts first and then focus on Baby 5. | 7Boss = Baby 5 Member of Donquixote Family | 7HP = | 7AttackPattern = Pre-emptively damages you for 10k damage(confirm). One of the adds will also lower the ATK of high cost units (cost of 50 only?) for one turn. Baby 5 attacks for 3920 damage and turns all your slots to BOMB. Does more, but did not see. Seems like she lowers the ATK of high-cost units again for 8 turns (under 30% maybe?). | SecImage = DonquixoteKidsSec.png | SecEnemies = Trafalgar Law Boy of Spider Miles | SecTips = | SecBoss = Trafalgar Law Boy of Spider Miles | SecHP = | SecAttackPattern = Preemptive attack of 4,400 damage, then attacks on a 1 turn into an X turn cool down for XXXX damage. }} Team Builder Helper Coming soon.